Field of Invention
This invention relates to an electronic structure and a manufacturing method thereof and, in particular, to an anti-interference flexible electronic structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
Related Art
Recently, the touch technology has been widely applied to common consumer electronic products such as mobile phones, digital cameras, MP3, PDA (personal digital assistant), GPS (global positioning system), hand-held PC and UMPC (ultra mobile PC). However, the conventional touch-sensing structures suffer the problem of a decreasing product yield.
A conventional touch-sensing structure includes a substrate and a plurality of touch-sensing units. The touch-sensing units are disposed on the substrate and used to sense the user's touch to generate electric signals, and then the touch coordinates of the user can be obtained after processing the electric signals. However, since there is an interval just of 10 μm˜30 μm between the touch-sensing units, the adjacent touch-sensing units will be easily short-circuited when particles fall down during the process, scratches happen or the touch-sensing units are bent. As a result, the malfunction of the touch product may happen and the product yield will be decreased.
Besides, for a flexible substrate, the possibility of suffering the short circuit is higher. When the flexible substrate is bent, the adjacent touch-sensing units will easily contact each other to result in a short circuit, and the malfunction of the touch product may happen and the product yield will be decreased therefore.
In addition, the conventional art uses the thinning process to form a flexible substrate, but this will cause many particles to fall on the flexible substrate, and the electric property of the touch-sensing units will be influenced thereby.
Therefore, it is important to provide an anti-interference flexible electronic structure and a manufacturing method thereof whereby the above-mentioned short circuit problems can be solved and the touch performance and product yield can be enhanced.